


Без названия

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Hux, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: ФемХакс и внезапная беременность. Хакс не хочет ребенка, а Сноук хочет размножить Кайло и получить личное поколение форсъюзеров





	Без названия

Когда Хакс впервые услышала это от Верховного Лидера, она подумала, что ослышалась. «Уникальные гены... Первому Порядку нужны дети... вам не придётся вступать в физический контакт... безопасная медицинская процедура...» — обрывки фраз долетали, как сквозь толстую вату. Смысла в них не было. Хакс извинилась, коротко, по-военному кивнула и на негнущихся ногах ушла в свою каюту.

Она всегда была идеальным офицером Первого Порядка. Она была готова выполнить любой приказ и казнить любого сомневающегося в доктрине Первого Порядка. Она руководила постойной Старкиллера, величайшего оружия Первого Порядка — да и всей галактики, — и, не колеблясь, привела его в действие. Она была умелым воином и инженером. Она потратила пятнадцать лет, чтобы этого добиться, идя по головам и зубами выдирая своё право служить Первому Порядку и новому миру.

Сейчас её ценность для Первого Порядка свелась к тому, на что была способна любая полуграмотная дурочка из провинциальных миров.

Хакс хотелось кричать.

Она умылась, привела в порядок причёску и макияж и, прикрыв перчатками исцарапанные запястья, вышла из каюту в направлении корабельного медцентра.

Первому Порядку нужны были дети.

***

Сначала она ещё пыталась сохранить контроль над собственной жизнью: она стискивала зубы и работала, упорно делая вид, что ничего не изменилось. Казалось, ничего и не изменилось: её немного тошнило, настроение легко менялось, будто во время месячных, но физически она чувствовала себя превосходно. Но каждый раз, стоило ей задуматься о своём положении, накатывало ощущение беспомощной злости и на глазах выступали слёзы. Никогда, даже в переходный возраст, она не ощущала себя настолько униженной и бесполезной.

***

Но хуже всего были взгляды Кайло: казалось, она чувствовала их даже сквозь его маску. По ним она сразу догадалась, кто предоставил материал для осеменения (даже в мыслях она не хотела называть его отцом своего ребёнка), а теперь пытался позаботиться о ней. Самодовольно считал её своей. Их перепалки и соперничество ушли в прошлое, Кайло больше не позволял себе ничего, кроме спокойной, предупредительной вежливости.

Разумом она понимала, что он... нет, конечно, не такая же жертва!.. что он так же не выбирал этого ребёнка, но у неё не было ни сил, ни желания быть разумной. Она вспомнила, как раньше, до... всего, лениво задумывалась о ни к чему не обязывающей интрижке с Кайло, о его больших сильных руках и о том, как должно быть, приятно, на грани боли, он сжал бы эти большие ладони на её бёдрах.

Сейчас от одной мысли о сексе с ним её едва не вывернуло.

Сейчас она ненавидела Кайло почти так же, как его выродка внутри себя, почти так же, как Сноука, и её ненависть не нуждалась в рациональных причинах.

***

Потом наступила апатия: она вовремя пила таблетки, ходила на регулярные медосмотры, сдавала анализы и послушано соблюдала режим сна и питания. Работа больше не приносила радости, да и, прямо скажем, в прошлом Хакс бы лично назначила наказание настолько нерадивому специалисту. На совещаниях она сидела в углу и молчала: ей было слишком сложно уследить за обсуждением.

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, это казалось немыслимым: увлёкшись очередным проектом, она могла прожить без сна несколько суток, в диких количествах поглощая энергетики и курительные палочки, чтобы в итоге выдать решение, заставляющее восхищенно присвистнуть лучшие умы Первого Порядка. Сейчас вся её жизнь была подчинена здоровью своего тела и ненавистному ребёнку в нём.

***

На восьмом месяце, перебирая файлы документов для годового отчёта, она узнала, что Камино могло продать технологию, позволяющая вырастить эмбриона в пробирке, как клона. В конце файла с отчётом медицинской службы стояла резолюция, верифицированная личным ключом Верховного лидера: «По обсуждению признано нерентабельным, вынашивание в естественных условиях повышает вероятность рождения одарённого в Силе на 5-7%».

Хакс показалось, что она просидела несколько часов, невидяще глядя на эту надпись: в ней не осталось ни слёз, ни каких-либо эмоций. Так же, как и Кайло, она могла просто сдать свою яйцеклетку (да хоть десять яйцеклеток, если им так нужны проценты!) и забыть о ней на девять месяцев, а может быть и навсегда.

***

Как только решение было принято, выполнить задуманное оказалось удивительно просто. Она всё ещё была генералом Первого Порядка, у неё был доступ ко всем системам корабля, а протоколы информационной безопасности Первого Порядка были её детищем. Когда-то она была наивно уверена, что не оставит после себя других детей. Ей потребовалось меньше десяти минут, чтобы с поддельного аккаунта переслать Сопротивлению пару тщательно выбранных файлов с тактической информацией и кодами доступа, симулировав случайную утечку данных, а потом уничтожить все следы своего вмешательства. Чтобы связаться со старыми контактами и подготовить себе пакет документов на новую личность, потребовалось куда больше времени — почти час.

***

Про атаку Сопротивления Хакс узнала уже на поверхности планеты, сидя в пассажирском зале космопорта в местном закрытом костюме и с новенькими документами: через высокие, во всю стену, окна было видно, как на бледно-лазурном небе вспышками расцветали сгорающие в атмосфере обломки кораблей, а транслируемые на голопроекторы новостные каналы с небольшим запозданием передавали последние горячие сводки орбитального боя.

Ожидающие пассажиры ворчали и попеременно ругали то Первый Порядок, то Сопротивление — вылет гражданского рейсового лайнера, на который купила билет и Хакс, по понятным причинам задержали — но когда в головидео объявили, что был подбит главный флагман Первого Порядка, раздались вполне искренние аплодисменты. На Хакс никто не обращал внимания, и она не смогла удержаться от удовлетворённой улыбки: вряд ли стоило надеяться, что Сноук с Кайло сгорят заживо, но возможно, их убьют при штурме. Она представила гнев Кайло из-за унизительного поражения и последующего плена в Сопротивлении, и её обдало смесью злого веселья, возбуждения и адреналина. Внутри тяжело заворочался ребёнок. Хакс положила руку на живот, ладонью чувствуя его движения под натянутой плотью, и впервые за долгие месяцы не почувствовала ненависти.

Возможно, она его даже оставит. В конце концов, её будущей Империи нужны дети.


End file.
